Paw Patrol - Love At First Sight (Chapter 1)
by Some1Random2
Summary: Dogs might be one of the cutest animals out there, but what do they actually think and say? In Adventure Bay, Chase meets new friends (some even more than friends) and got to learn more about the place.
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning! I do not own Paw Patrol or any of the characters! **_

_**This is an explicit story and is recommended for teens.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Welcome! This is my PAW Patrol story I wrote by myself! Growing up with Paw Patrol, I met and watched the characters in the show. Knowing as a teen that *ahem* exists. I….started to search up *ahem*...things. But once I did, I found that other people were writing stories, so I decided it'll be a good idea to write a story for myself.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love At First Sight**

It was a clear warm night in Adventure Bay, as the pups were getting ready for bed. Chase, the new pup, was clueless about what to do. He scanned the place and saw one apartment unused. He slowly walked over there and saw that it had his name on it. "Wow. I have my very own house," he whispered. But he ran into a problem, he did not know how to get in. He circled the place only to find nothing. He got back in front of his apartment and began to test different things out. He started to scratch the sides of the house, wanting to find a secret entrance, he started to fiddle around with the gear that was in front of the house. Suddenly, the front side of the house opened. "Oh, so that's how you get in," he murmured. He went inside and found himself claustrophobic. "It is a little cramped here..." he said to himself, "ah, it'll be alright." He started to drift off as the moon shined its last light.

Chase woke up the next morning feeling great. He had a dream but seemed to forget about it. He started to walk forward trying to find some way to open the door. Thankfully, the door was motion-triggered, so Chase got out and almost got blinded by the sun. He looked around and saw that the other pups were wide awake as well. They were playing tag as well as tug of war. Once he looked around, he felt something tingle him, he needed to go to the restroom. He quickly scanned the place and found somewhere hidden and shadowy to rest. He first scanned the place for any individuals who might come out of nowhere, but there was none, so he let loose of what he was holding. He closed his eyes and felt the sensation melt away. Halfway during this, he heard a sudden, "Oh, it's you," and a, "Oh my god you're naked." This frightened the pup as he jumped by surprise and screamed. "AHH- Woah!" Chase screamed was the almost fell in the spot where he was letting loose.

He turned around to see another pup, sheiling her eyes from the nudeness. _Oh, who's she? _Thought Chase. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that the Shepherd was looking at her. "Is it safe?" She asked. "Safe from what?" Chase said confusingly. "Oh, ok, it's fine. Phew! Anyway, hi! Welcome to the Lookout. Is this your first day here?" She asked. "Ermm….it _is_ my first day here. Where do I-" Chase began, getting cut off by another voice. "Oh, it's the new pup that everyone is talking about," they said. "Yeah, _duh, _Everest, this is the new pup." _Everest. Have I heard that name before?_ Chase asked himself. "Oh! Well hi! So glad we can have another on our team. Sorry, Skye here was just correcting me," Everest said. _Wait, a minute, am I going to be surrounded by girls doing the "owo" face? _He thought. "Anyway, the two of us just wanted to show you around the Lookout, you know? Getting the vibes on..." Everest said. "Sure, why not?" Chase responded. "Alright! Let's begin by showing you downstairs," she began. "W-wait, there are multiple floors?" Chase asked. "Eh, only 2. I wouldn't say down_stairs_, I would just say the first floor." Everest responded. "So here is the first floor, I would just say this is just the break area of the Lookout. The second floor is Off-Limits for us." Everest said. "Why can't we go up there?" Chase asked. "Oh, we forgot to mention," Skye started, "our leader Ryder does not let us up there. Only for missions." Oh, ok," Chase said, looking up.

-A FEW MINUTES LATER-

"I know this was your first tour here, but how'd we do?" Everest asked. "You've shown me every square inch of this place, I say you've done a great job explaining this place," Chase answered. They head out whispering to each other, and Chase thought one of them said, "Why were you flirting with the new one? Is it because he's a handsome German Shepherd?". This made the pup tilt his head a little in confusion. He ignored what he heard and focused on the tour. _So this Ryder does not let us up there, huh? I wonder what happens up there_, Chase thought to himself. He proceeded to go to the downstairs area.

_Wow, look at this place, _thought Chase, _no wonder the other pups want to stay here_. He then heard a sudden rustle of leaves behind him. He quickly took cover and peeked out. The bush kept on rustling intensively, as Chase grew more and more curious at what was causing this. _No! Don't you dare take another step young pup! Wait, what_? thought Chase. He looked down and saw that there was a rope, and the rope had been knotted and was a shape of 1-2 paws. Looked like a trap. "Whoa! What is this?" asked Chase as he got closer. His self-consciousness kept on telling him to go back. He decided not to fiddle with the thing, because...why would a rope with a knot the size of 2 paws be lying on the ground?

He walked away as the rope got sucked into the bush, followed by giggles. Chase went to his house and pushed the button to open the door. He headed in and was ready to take a nap for 1-2 hours or so. Even though it was barely 11:00 in the morning, he wanted to take a little break before going out again. All the confusion that he encountered was enough to make him fast asleep. **Awww…**

As he was sleeping, the door opened, slowly and silently. A figure came in through the front. The light of the sun made Chase wake up with the blinding sight. He then focused on the dark figure that was heading his way. He quickly got up, but got back down because the some other figure's..._paws_? They were getting closer, and Chase grew terrified. He was hyperventilating, and he did not know what to do. The figure jumped toward him, but Chase woke up. It was all a dream.

He got up panting like crazy searching the place and opening the door. He looked back at his bed, as nothing was there. He looked out and saw that the other pups were playing a game. "Oh, look guys!" Someone exclaimed. They were pointing right at him. The other pups were charging his way, scaring the poor Shepherd as he locked himself in his home. "What's the matter new pup? Did we scare you?" the same voice asked. "Common, Zuma, leave him alone, I think he might have had a bad dream or something. I did hear some heavy panting when I was joining you guys." Another voice said, but the voice was familiar. _Zuma, huh?_ He asked himself. "Alright, alright, let's go. I think he just needs some time to recover." Zuma said. They went back on their game, leaving poor Chase hyperventilating again.

The next day was different though. Everyone seemed to have left Chase alone because of his nightmare the other day. They didn't even talk behind his back. One day while he was walking, Skye looked at him with a puzzled look, thinking of something **(A/N: ight' imma break the 4rth wall)**, but he did not know because he knew this was a 3rd person omniscient story. She shook her head and continued with her day. Chase noticed this, and that night, he was up. He could not sleep, as he was thinking hard about Skye.

Chase was imagining him speaking to her, but he knew he did not dare to do so, as her prettiness swept through him, chilling every bone in his body, making him nervous and sweaty. He stuttered a lot as he spoke, and Skye saw this normally with him.

But, he did not know how to express himself with her. "Oh, my god...I-I think I'm in l-love….." Chase said to himself, his voice shaky. He looked at his paws, which were covered in sweat and trembling. "H-how do I do this? How do I show my emotions?" Chase asked himself. He started hyperventilating again.

Suddenly, he felt a little paw touch his left shoulder. "AH!" he screamed, realizing that it was Skye. "Oh, h-hi, S-Skye!" He greeted her. "Hi, Chase," she said (note that she did not hear the _I am in love _part). She started to go closer to him. Chase was losing himself, as he stood upright when she was getting closer. Obviously, he was taller and bigger, but Skye didn't care, she was inches away from his face, almost nose to nose, while his face dripping with sweat. "What do you think about us taking a little trip to know Adventure Bay a bit?" she asked. "Uh..uh...," Chase said. She was getting more beyond his comfort, and he felt more sweat run down his face. Suddenly, he felt her tugging on his collar and dragging him. "W-Wait..." Chase said, but this was his chance to tell her how much he cared about her.

* * *

**A/N: So, how's **_**that **_**for a first story? I know you guys were spamming in my email "Where the hell is the story", but that's because I'm new to fanfiction, and didn't know how to upload (you have to convert the Google Doc into a Microsoft Word file, then insert the file into the "Doc Manager" section of the publish tab, do all the rating and the desc, but yeah). **

**A/N: I hope you guys have a wonderful rest of your day! Have a good spooktober! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning! I do not own Paw Patrol or any of the characters! **_

_**This is an explicit story and is recommended for teens.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Welcome back! Hope you all enjoyed the first episode. I liked the positive feedback that y'all guys were giving me! This is the second chapter of this mini-series, and hope you all enjoy the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love At First Sight**

"Common, Chase," Skye said, "how hard can it be just to take a little walk out on the beach tonight?" Chase's mind went blank, as he did not know how to respond. "Chase?" Skye asked again. "O-Oh, yeah that s-sounds great!" Chase exclaimed, still being tugged by Skye. Once they reached the beach, Skye let go of his collar. Chase stood upright and took a moment to admire what was in front of them. "I have always wondered what was beyond this sea, what was beyond this world." Skye said, "don't you ask yourself, too?". "Yeah, I always wondered what will happen if I just jump in the water and swim," Chase said (not studdering!), "swim forever and just landing here again." Chase starting to stare at her, smiling, but suddenly retreated when he saw Skye looking at him back, smiling as well. "Ugh, but there is work to be done here, too," Chase said, looking back at the lookout, "I have seen multiple places with trash scattered around the floor, but people tend to not care," Chase said, looking back at the sea again.

Skye put one paw behind Chase's neck, resting her hand behind Chase's neck. This surprised the dog, as he jumped a little. She started to rest on his shoulder, half asleep. Chase stared at her in the corner of his eye, watching Skye fall asleep, right in his shoulder. Chase started breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating again but knew if he kept on doing this, he will wake up Skye. He slowly picked up Skye and rested her head in his shoulder. This caused the sleepyhead to cuddle in Chase's shoulder, making Chase jump again. He took her back to the Lookout, and opened her door, leaving Skye behind in her bed, cuddling a pillow and tucked in warm He slowly backed up and closed her door behind him. He then retreated into his place and closed the door. "I...I don't believe this..." Chase said, "I...I just did that." Chase then felt himself falling asleep as well. He then took his radio that he got back in his real home and played this song. He went back to his bed and tucked himself in.

The next day, Skye woke up and realized she was in her bed. "Aww, Chase does care about me..." she said as she walked out. Chase wasn't awake (like always), but she knew he will be awake soon. Meanwhile, in Chase's home, his playlist shuffled around, and he was now listening to another music. He turned off the music as he got up and stretched and yawned. "That was a good yawn. Ugh, what time is it?" he asked. He went out and checked on everybody else. Skye was in the lookout feeding herself some breakfast, the other pups didn't care about food **(A/N: because they don't need it)**,

When Skye was finished with her breakfast, she saw Chase in his tree, so she left him alone. Chase went back inside the lookout, looking for something to eat. "Oh, hi Chase!" Skye greeted him. "H-Hi Skye, how you doing this morning?" Chase questioned. "I'm doing just fine, got some heavy eyes from last night," Skye responded, obviously realizing Chase's studders. When Chase heard her say _last night _that triggered a flashback of her resting on his shoulder, causing Chase to blank out a bit, but snap back into real-time. "Man I'm hungry," Chase said, changing the subject, "what exactly do you guys eat here?" "Eh, you know, dog food, maybe some water with it, it's not much, but it is satisfactory," Skye responded. "Oh," Chase said, "so no pancakes or something?" Chase asked again. "No, only dog food. As much as you might want chocolate waffles, you can't have any." Skye responded. "Ah, ok," Chase said.

He ate his breakfast and met everyone outside. Everyone took him easy on the greeting, as they knew that he had a nightmare a few nights ago. "Hey, guys," Chase said, "nice seeing you guys well today." "I and Chase went to the beach yesterday," Skye said, "it was a beautiful night out, and I wanted to share that with the new one". "Looks like you guys had a _fun_ time," said Zuma with a grin. "Oh, c'mon Zuma, you know better," Skye started, "you know me and Chase just wanted some..._alone _time." Zuma started grinning again, "aww, you gwuys gwonna kwiss? Awwww, look at the pweety doggies." Skye groaned as she started to head off. "C'mon Chase," Skye said, "we need to be alone for some while". "But...but I thought we had time yesterday", Chase said. "Yeah, well I didn't tell you_ everything_," Skye said.

Chase started to walk off with her, glancing back to the other pups and weirdly saluted them. "Look," Skye started, shutting the door behind her, "I just wanted to let you know that I have some secrets, too." Chase started getting nervous, sweat running down his face. "I...I just wanted to let you know that I _want_ you to be safe. I _want_ you to feel comfortable," Skye said, not looking into Chase's eyes, ", I just...I….". Chase then realized that she was blushing. _Wait a minute, she's __**blushing**__? I...never experienced this in my life, girls just walk past me without saying anything, _Chase thought to himself, obviously losing himself. Skye started again, more blushingly than normal, "I just...like...how you have been treating me….with-" Skye got cut out, as Chase grabbed her by the shoulder. Skye looked him in the eyes, realizing that he is deeply blushing as well. "Hey, it's ok..." Chase started, "you can tell me anything." Skye took a minute to catch herself and then proceeded to hug Chase, wrapping her tiny paws around Chase's neck. "Oh...um," Chase said as he felt her comfort. "I love you," Skye whispered.

Hearing those words come out of her mouth made every bone in his body shake and freeze. He felt his surroundings covered in hot temperatures, causing him to blush even harder. "I love you, too," Chase responded, hugging Skye back. When they broke the hug, Skye noticed something on Chase's body. "Oh, well you look at that!" Skye exclaimed, "looks like your boy in exited down there." Chase quickly covered it as he blushed even deeper. "Aww, little Chase afraid of nudity?" Skye teased. "Heh, sorry bout' that," Chase said. Skye layed down right in front of his "boy", and rested, falling asleep right there beneath Chase. Chase lifted a paw, and noticed this with a surprise, and rested with her, crawling up into a ball around Skye, getting excited again.

* * *

**A/N: There was the second chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying the series so far, as it took me 3 days to launch a new chapter (dealing with time, of course). But there is this chapter to laugh about, so there's that. But happy trails on you-know-what-time-it-is-in-November! **


End file.
